1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed for baby carriages and particularly it relates to a bed for baby carriages which is collapsible, wherein a portion for supporting a baby is basically in the form of a bed capable of taking the form of a chair when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Originally or at least when the baby carriage was first proposed, it was of the so-called "box-type" in which a baby is comfortably laid in the baby carriage. For babies, therefore, the box type is preferable from the standpoint of their growth and is superior in baby carriage livableness or comfortableness. However, the change of times has gradually taken the edge off such baby-centered construction concept and placed more importance on the convenience of baby carriages as a means for conveying babies. For example, the chair type has predominated in baby carriages and, further, because of the use of means of transportation, collapsible small-sized baby carriages are most popular. This is an inevitable consequence of various changes in life style and is one of the needs of the times.
The convenience of baby carriages as a means for conveying babies, as described above, is an important consideration in developing a new baby carriage. However, it seems necessary to go back to the starting point to think over what construction a baby carriage should have which does not hamper a baby's growth and does not reduce the comfortableness of a baby carriage and which is convenient to use.